Specter's OTHER plan
by NEO the Perfect Being
Summary: This story takes place a few months before ape escape 3 and small time after ape escape 2. Specter and the five are in there headquarters discussing there next big scheme, but as specter begins to lose faith in them, he decides to make plans of his own.


Disclaimer: I don't own the specter or ape escape.

Haura: but he owns me...

author: I knows :3

Haura: remind me to put you on my hit list...

author: what do you mean by-

*Haura lunges at author with a knife*

Haura: since the author is currently being stabbed to death, gonna start the story now.

Chapter 1:  
>Setting of the stage<p>

Far off in a distant mountain side, was a huge mansion surrounded by walls and machinery. On the top of the mansion, sat a huge steel portion in the shape of specter's head.

In the side of the mansion, was a dining hall where blue sat, sipping some coffee while relaxing on a chair. It was 12:00, the time when any sensible monkey ate there lunch. Blue's legs where propped up on the mess hall table as footsteps where heard coming his way.

"Blue?! Why aren't you working!" A thick German accent said.

It was non other than white, he marched toward him, seeming aggravated. Blue sighed and turned away from him.

"Nah, we're on leave for a while." blue said, before taking another sip of his coffee. "What's got you so worked up? More than usual I mean..."

"Uuuurrrgh!" white growled as he clenched his fists. "I am not worked up!"

"Right..."

Then, a light humming noise was heard. Blue and white turned there heads to the direction of the noise. The sounds was emanating from pink, who was skipping along to the mess hall humming a tune.

"Oh, hey blue, white!" pink said waving at them.

"great...ze wannabe pop star with za big temper." white whispered to himself.

"I just wrote a new song! Wanna know why?"

White slowly started to step back. "...er...no...not really-"

Pink went up close to white, she had her dark, maniacal look on her face. She grabbed white by his shoulders, and shook him up a bit.

"WELL LISTEN ANYWAY!" pink shouted.

After letting go of white and shoving him a bit to the side, she reverted back to normal pink and cleared her throat. "I heard there was a little competition coming my way... A little pop star called yumi."

She became dark again and started to rant. "CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?! A BRAT KID, TRYING TO STEAL MY THUNDER! I WAS HERE FIRST! IF SHE WANTS TO CRAWL HER WAY TO THE TOP, I WILL-"

Pink was interrupted by yellow bursting through the kitchen door and into the mess hall, carrying a big pie.

"I have this nice juicy strawberry pie you wanted blue!" Yellow's voice echoed through the hall.

Pink appeared next to yellow. "YOU FAT SLOB! YOU INTERRUPTED MY SENTENCE! DO THAT AGAIN, SEE WHAT HAPPE-"

"Okay." yellow said matter-of-factly.

Blue and white rushed to try to hold yellow back. Red, who just appeared, just barley held pink back from attacking yellow.

"LET ME GO RED!" pink Shouted, now her rage targeting red.

Everything went silent as a music box echoed throughout the mess hall. Pink, who was now calm looked around.

"where is that sound coming from?" she asked in curiosity.

They all, including pink, turned to blue who had a pocket watch in his hand, playing the music.

"It's so beautiful blue." pink awed. "What is inside of that?"

Blue, noticing the voice of pink, clicked the pocket watch and put it in his pocket. After this, he turned his head away and adjusted his helmet. "maybe I'll show you one day."

Blue turned toward yellow. "Now, can I have my pie?"

"oh, yeah!" yellow exclaimed as he carried the pie toward blue and placed it on the table.

Red turned to yellow. "I'd like something with a lot of meat...like...a steak!"

"a banana smoothie for me!" pink pipped up cheerfully.

Yellow turned to white, who was reading one of his blueprints. "And what would you like?"

Not looking away from his blueprints, he said. "just some ramen would be efficient."

Yellow walked back into the kitchen leaving white to his blueprints. Red chuckled. It was apparently loud enough for white to be disturbed.

"What's so funny?" white scowled at red through his binocular goggles.

"when do you ever relax or have fun?" red retorted.

"I have my fun." white said, looking back to his blueprints. "making new machines."

"that's not fun!" red exclaimed, his hot temper getting the best of him.

"And punching people until they fall unconscious is?" white responded, confrontation growing in his tone.

Red scratched his head. "well...It's fun!"

White sighed. "Dis is why I can't have a logical discussion with you...your to incompetent to understand my genius!"

"...your genius..." red scowled at him "how so?"

"well...I have you know, za double paradise plan is going to be quite a shocker! ME, MYSELF...and specter...designed zit! Though I hope specter will use zit in za future, he has so many plans..."

"so that's what your up to!" red marveled.

"...w-what?" white blinked.

"and you said I was incompetent." red said leaving white utterly baffled before diverting his attention to the swinging door in front of him.

There was yellow, carrying a plate with meat on it, and pulling a tray behind him

"Steak for you..." yellow spoke, handing it to red.

"Ramen for you..." yellow spoke again, handing that to white.

"Banana smoothies for you..." Yellow's voice a little malicious toward pink.

"and finally..."

Yellow brought out the tray and held up a gigantic cake.

"Cake for me! Come to papa! Omnom nom!"

Yellow shoved the cake on the table and shoved his face on top of it, cake matter going everywhere. Everyone but yellow himself had disgusted looks on there faces.

"...oh my..." white murmured in disgust, adjusting his goggles.

Blue, mouth agape, tried to compose himself. "well...that explains his body..."

Pink slapped her face. "Now you see why I don't like him..."

Red, who was unlucky enough to be sitting right next to yellow, had his arm up, protecting him from oncoming cake matter projectiles.

"what a wonderful view..." red said sarcastically. "how can this day get any better?"

"What in the name of Goliath do you five think your doing?!"

All the five, including, a cake covered yellow, turned to see an angry specter, who stomped his way to the freaky monkey five and tapped his foot.

"...it just got better..." red sighed.

"You five! Your suppose to be done eating five minutes ago, then report directly to me for a important mission briefing! I even sended white ahead of me to hurry you guys up...but apparently that didn't work..."

"specter honey, don't be upset, it...was..."

She turned to yellow swiftly in her dark form.

"YELLOW! IT WAS THIS FAT SLOB THE GOT US LATE! HE PURPOSELY MADE US LATE BY COOKING OUR MEALS LATER THAT USUAL. HE THEN SPILT PATHETICALLY DISGUSTING CAKE EVERYWHERE! JUST LIKE THE FOOLISH, SELFISH, PIG HE IS!"

"Oh, that's just not tr-"

"Enough!" specter shouted. "look, I don't care about your meaningless squabbles...just...listen to me."

Specter adjusted his hair and put on his signature 'specter smirk.'

"Now, my latest plan will soon be unleashed upon the awaiting wretched world! I name it-"

"The Double Paradise Plan?" red interrupted.

Specter Immediately glared at white, knowing he was to blame. "You! You told him didn't you! You have let me down twice in the same hour! I will talk to you again after this meeting..."

"oh, no..." white murmured.

"I will give white the honor of discussing our plan to you, I will await him afterwards in my main chamber."

Specter walked out of the mess hall, leaving a sweating white.

"oh no...zis is bad..."


End file.
